Monster in a Cage
by sofia313
Summary: Perhaps she was some kind of a Trojan horse, but she was the only woman Klaus had seen after Marcel had imprisoned him. He didn't see any reason for not to enjoy this little game every way he could. Season 4
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Pain. Hunger. Those were the things Klaus had been forced to get used to during the last… months, years, he really wasn't sure. He had no idea how long he had been in his own private prison under the place he had called his home. Yet to him the worst part wasn't pain or hunger. No, it was the humiliation. He, Klaus Mikaelson, was chained up like an animal. Marcel had truly found a perfect way to "punish" him.

According to Marcel, he was keeping Klaus alive because of his blood, but Klaus knew better. Despite of all his new power, Marcel was still deep down craving for Klaus' approval. Right now that was the only weapon Klaus had against him. The hunger and the magic that prevented Klaus from escaping had made him so weak that Marcel had removed Papa Tunde's blade.

It had eventually put Klaus into some kind of coma and that wasn't enough for Marcel. He wanted Klaus to suffer every single day. Klaus was suffering; he missed his daughter and worried about her safety. He missed his family. The compound was quiet now; no one was living there anymore. Yet sometimes Klaus could have sworn that he heard Hope's soft giggle.

 _"Dada…"_

Klaus closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Are you hurting?" a female voice suddenly asked.

She had been quiet for so long that Klaus had almost forgotten that she was here. The mystery girl in a cell. Couple of Marcel's lackeys had brought her here few days ago and one of them had dropped by to bring her food and water. Apparently she was a human. Klaus was sure that Marcel had brought her here because he wanted some information or something from Klaus, but that wasn't going to work. Yes, maybe he had been alone here for who knew how long, but that didn't make him an idiot. The girl was looking at him from her cell, she had one candle there. Klaus smirked at her.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It seems that you're hurting," she replied.

"Hmm. Does that make you happy, sweetheart?"

"Why would it?"

Klaus let out a joyless laughter.

"Still continuing our little game, are we? Fine then." He paused and leaned forward inside of the circle that kept him in place. "Why don't you take your clothes off, love, perhaps then we can talk."

She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why would I do that? I have seen you watching me every time I have washed myself."

That was true. Perhaps she was some kind of a Trojan horse, but she was the only woman he had seen after Marcel had imprisoned him. He didn't see any reason for not to enjoy this little game every way he could.

"Well, you haven't really tried to cover yourself."

She didn't reply to that, she turned around and walked over to her bunk bed. This was the first time she had started a conversation with him and Klaus didn't really want it to end yet. It didn't matter why she was here; he wanted her to speak to him. He had asked her name couple of times, but she hadn't answered him.

"So, since I have already seen you more or less naked, maybe you could finally tell me your name?"

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. She was wearing a light grey sweatpants and a pink and white shirt. He had noticed that she often seemed cold; she walked around her cell or sat on the bed a blanket wrapped around her. Her long dark hair was a little messy, although she brushed it quite often. Obviously she didn't have many things to do in her cell; she had no books or any other entertainment. Not that she needed any entertainment, Klaus had no doubt that she would leave soon when Marcel would realize that she couldn't get anything out of him.

"Come on, love," he huffed when she didn't answer. "I'm sure you know who I am, so it would be polite to introduce yourself."

"Yes, I know who you are," she stated after a moment of silence. "The Original hybrid."

"That's right. And you are?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

She was quiet again. Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, how about I just give you a name then? I think I'll call you… Betty. How does that sound?"

She didn't say anything and she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Alright, Betty it is. So tell me, Betty…"

"Just shut up," she suddenly snapped. "You're the reason why I'm here and why I'm probably going to die here, so excuse me for not wanting to bond with you."

Klaus had to admit that he was a bit surprised. She was good, he gave her that.

"You're going to die here? Oh no, how terrible."

She didn't say anything; he noticed that she clenched her fists.

"Oh come on, love," he hummed. "You were so concerned about me just a moment ago. Surely that wasn't just some kind of an act?"

"I don't take pleasure of other people's suffering," she replied coolly. "Not even yours."

"Hmm. Have I somehow offended you then? Killed someone you cared about or something?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"What's the problem then? We're both prisoners here, there's no reason why we couldn't be great friends."

"Right. Do you peek at all of your friends?"

He smirked.

"Only if they have as nice breasts as yours."

Had he actually just said that out loud? Dear lord, he had been here for too long.

"Charming," she huffed. "Not that it matters, look if you want. It's not like either of us is going anywhere." She paused and lied down, turning her back on him.

"River," she murmured after a long silence.

"What?"

"My name is River."

She really was an excellent little actress; Klaus had to admit that he was impressed. Playing with her would be a nice change. Finally some entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _"Daddy! Daddy!"_

 _River was sobbing loudly as the door opened and the lights went on._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here."_

 _Strong arms picked her up and cradled her calmingly. River was still sobbing and her small body was trembling._

 _"Shh, shh, it was just a bad dream," her daddy said and stroked her hair._

 _River blinked her tearful blue eyes and finally managed to look at her daddy. He was smiling at her, but there was distress in his eyes. She felt bad for causing it._

 _"I'm sorry, daddy," she murmured._

 _His body tensed._

 _"No, sweetheart, you have no reason to apologize."_

 _He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head._

 _"You know that daddy loves you more than anything, don't you?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"I love you too, daddy."_

 _He hugged her for a long while before slowly pulling away. She smiled at him and touched his cheek with her little hand. She had always thought that her daddy looked like an angel. And he could do some very special things, just like a magician._

 _"Daddy, could you show me that trick again?" she asked._

 _He smiled and touched her nose._

 _"Sure, sweetheart."_

 _She gasped when all her toys were suddenly floating in the air. He placed her on the floor so she could chase the toys, just like always. She giggled with delight and ran around her room until she was too tired to continue. Her daddy scooped her up and lied her down on her bed._

 _"You're like a superhero," she said smiling._

 _He was quiet for a moment before replying._

 _"There are no superheroes in real life, sweetheart. I… I have done things I'm not proud of, but I've tried to be better. For you. You are my little miracle."_

 _Her face brightened._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. There's nothing more important to me than you. I would do anything for you, sweetheart. Anything."_

 _His words made her utterly happy; she loved her daddy more than anything. She couldn't understand why some people were afraid of him; he was the kindest daddy in the world. She felt bad for upsetting him with her nightmares. All she had seen was him playing a game with his friends. A game where they had been lying on the floor, pretending to be dead. Her daddy had explained that there had been ketchup on them. It had been just a game. Still River had bad dreams about that night._

 _"Daddy? Could you stay with me?" she asked._

 _"Of course, sweetheart," he replied and touched her hair after tucking her in. "Go back to sleep, princess, I'll be right here."_

 _She sighed and closed her eyes, she felt safe when her daddy was with her. He was her hero and she believed that she would always be safe with him._

* * *

River flinched before reluctantly opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the cold stone wall. Her bed was uncomfortable, but she wasn't complaining; at least she had a bed. Things could have been worse. Kind of. Slowly she rolled on her back before getting into a sitting position. The first thing she noticed was the hybrid's eyes.

He was once again staring at her, observing her like she would have been some kind of a showpiece. Obviously she didn't like that, but a part of her understood him, he had been here all alone for a long time. She had only been here few days and she already felt that she was losing her mind. She didn't want to die here. Her father wouldn't let that happen. At least she hoped so.

Obviously Marcel believed that her father cared about her enough. As far as River knew, Marcel was the only one who knew who she really was and he believed that he could use her as leverage. Yet River was perfectly aware that Marcel would have no problem killing her if he had to, he hated her father.

"Did you have sweet dreams, love?" the hybrid asked.

She didn't say anything; she really didn't feel like chatting with him. She was aware that he was an excellent manipulator and the last thing she wanted was someone trying to mess with her mind. Her father had done that more than enough.

"It sounded like you did," he continued. "You were moaning in your sleep."

Her eyes widened, she couldn't help it.

"What?"

He burst into laughter. It sounded more like a scary laughter than a happy one. She couldn't help but to wonder how much had his time here affected his mind. There was no doubt that she would have been insane already.

"Just kidding, love."

"Funny," she murmured. "When was the last time you slept?"

He seemed thoughtful.

"I'm not really sure."

"Right. Maybe you should try to get some rest."

"Oh really?" he snorted. "Well thank you so much for that excellent advice, I would have never thought of sleeping without you."

She stood up and looked at him. He really didn't look so good. As much as she wanted to deny it, she felt sympathy for him. Yes, maybe he was the reason why she was here, but no one deserved to suffer like he had.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied smirking. "How about a lap dance and a drink? I prefer the femoral artery."

"And I prefer a massage and a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow," she muttered. "It seems that we're both out of luck."

He didn't say anything; he just snorted and leaned back.

"There is something I could do," she stated after a moment of silence. "There's this lullaby my nanny used to sing to me, it always calmed me down… I'm not much of a singer, but if you want…"

He stared at her piercingly for a moment and she was expecting a mocking reply, but instead he shrugged.

"Why not, love, go ahead."

"Okay…"

She cleared her throat before getting started.

 _"_ _I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love._

 _Over the mountain, over the sea,_  
 _back where my heart is longing to be_  
 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_  
 _shine on the one I love._

 _I hear the lark, the lark hears me_  
 _singing from the leaves of the old oak tree_  
 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_  
 _sing to the one I love,_

 _Over the mountains, over the sea_  
 _back where my heart is longing to be_  
 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_  
 _sing to the one I love."_

She hadn't realized how much she had missed that song; it was still her favorite lullaby. There was no expression on the hybrid's face and he didn't say anything. Right, she should have known this was a bad idea. She turned around and looked at her bed. Maybe she could try to throw her pillow to him? No, she wouldn't be able to throw it far enough. There really wasn't anything else in her cell that could have been useful. She turned to look at him and noticed that his eyes were closed. His position didn't seem very comfortable though and she doubted that he was asleep. Hopefully he would still get a little rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

2 weeks later

"So…" Klaus hummed. "How long is he going to keep you here?"

"I don't know," River replied.

She was once again sitting on her bed and he was once again observing her. Not that he had anything else to look at. He hadn't managed to find out why Marcel had sent her here. Sure they had talked and he couldn't deny how nice it was to hear someone's voice, but she hadn't asked him any personal questions. They had talked about music and she had sung to him all the lullabies she knew.

He had asked about this nanny of hers, but she hadn't told him much, only that she had liked her nanny very much. It seemed that she was a smart girl. Of course she was, obviously Marcel wouldn't have chosen her otherwise. What Klaus couldn't understand was why? Why had Marcel gone through all this trouble? What kind of information could he possibly want from Klaus?

Surely Marcel knew that he would have succeeded much faster if he would have simply come here and offered Klaus some blood. As unpleasant as it was for Klaus to admit it, he was so hungry that he would have agreed. He couldn't even remember the last time he would have fed. The hunger made the girl's heartbeat like music to his ears and he couldn't deny that he had fantasized about her blood. Perhaps that was Marcel's plan, to play some kind of mind game. Wasn't he already torturing Klaus enough?

"Why are you here?" he hissed, suddenly feeling angry toward the girl.

She glanced at him and frowned.

"Because I like your company so much. What do you think?"

"Enough!" he shouted. "I'm done playing with you, tell me what Marcel wants!"

"How the hell would I know!" she shouted back. "If you honestly think that I'm here willingly, you're even crazier than you look!"

His eyes narrowed and turned yellow.

"Tell me what he wants," he snarled.

"I don't know."

"What he wants!"

"I don't know!"

"What he wants!"

"I don't know!"

"What he…"

"Fine, if that makes you to shut up! He wants to use me against my father! There, happy now?!"

She was shaking and clenching her fists, obviously regretting her words.

"What?" Klaus asked. "Who is your father?"

She didn't say anything, she was still shaking. Slowly she curled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I hate this place," she murmured. "I don't want to die here…"

Klaus stared at her, trying to decide what to think. Was it possible that he had been mistaken about her? Was she really a prisoner? If that was the case, then he most certainly needed to know who her father was.

"Listen, River…" he started, but he didn't continue when he heard the iron door opening. One of Marcel's henchmen, a vampire called Mitch had just entered the cellar carrying a bag. He had brought River some food, water and clean clothes couple of times before. Usually there was another vampire with him, but now he was alone. He had never paid any attention to Klaus or come near him, probably following Marcel's orders.

"Hello there," he greeted River. "How are we today, doll?"

"Great," she murmured and stood up.

"Hmm, that's nice. Hungry?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and there was most definitely something unpleasant about his smile.

"Well, I was thinking, doll… How about we try something new today?"

River tensed.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

Mitch approached her cell slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"I have been nice to you, haven't I, doll?" he purred. "I have taken care of you."

River didn't say anything; Klaus could see fear in her eyes. Genuine fear. She wasn't acting.

"Now, I was thinking that maybe you would like to somehow repay my kindness? You know, just to make sure that I want to continue looking after you."

"Marcel…" River started.

"… told me to keep you here by any means necessary," Mitch finished. "He doesn't care what happens to you, doll."

Klaus gritted his teeth, he was painfully aware that there was nothing he could do to help her. River swallowed, she was struggling to look calm.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

He smirked and leaned towards the bars.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm a nice guy, so I won't ask much. Just a little… private show." He paused and crossed his arms. "Take your shirt off for me, doll."

"No," she murmured tensely.

He smiled coldly.

"I would reconsider that if I were you. You know I could ask for a lot more."

She clenched her fists and shook her head.

"No."

His smile vanished as he took something from the bag. It was a taser.

"Last chance, doll. I have no problem using this."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Klaus snarled.

Mitch glanced at him and grinned.

"You can call this a gift "your majesty". Enjoy the show."

Klaus gritted his teeth; he hated to feel so powerless. Yes, he had looked at her when she had washed herself, but even in his current state, he wouldn't have done something like this. River's hands were shaking as she slowly lifted her shirt.

"There," Mitch hummed. "That wasn't so hard, was it doll? Now lower your arms."

Klaus looked away as she obeyed. He could see that she was on the brink of tears. Mitch was staring at her and grinning arrogantly.

"Not bad, doll. You've earned your food."

Her face was blank as she put her shirt back on. Mitch shoved a small bag through the bars and left. He was whistling while walking out. River sat on her bed and wrapped a blanket around her.

"River…"

"Don't," she muttered and lied down, hugging herself. Silent tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Klaus murmured.

She didn't say anything; she turned her back on him. He didn't know what to say. At least it was clear now that she really was a prisoner. But who was she? That was something he needed to find out. Despite of his hunger and weakness, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Determination. Maybe there was a small chance that he would get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 _River tiptoed across the hallway; she knew that she should have been in bed by now. Her nanny Maura wouldn't be pleased if she would catch her. Maura was very strict sometimes, but she also looked after River when her daddy wasn't home. She was the closest thing of a mommy River have ever had. She baked delicious cookies and she sang to River every night. Right now River didn't want to sleep, she wanted to see her daddy. He had been very busy for the last few days; she had barely seen him at all._

 _Now he was in his study. Silently she opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk having a drink. There was a small painting on the desk, he was staring at it. River had seen the painting before, although her daddy kept it hidden. It was a portrait of a beautiful blonde woman. River was sure that she was a princess. Her daddy was so concentrated on staring at the painting that he didn't notice River before she was next to him._

 _"She's pretty," River said._

 _Her daddy startled and turned quickly to look at her._

 _"What…what are you doing here, munchkin? It's late, you should be in bed."_

 _"I know, but I wanted to see you, daddy. I've missed you."_

 _He smiled and touched her messy curls._

 _"I see. I'm sorry I've been so busy, sweetheart; there have been certain…things that have required my attention."_

 _River tilted her head and looked at him curiously._

 _"What kind of things?"_

 _His smile turned a little tense as he lifted her up._

 _"Grownup things. Nothing you need to worry about, munchkin."_

 _She blinked her blue eyes and looked at her daddy for a moment before looking at the painting._

 _"Is she a princess?"_

 _"No, she's someone I knew a long time ago."_

 _"Was she your girlfriend?"_

 _"Something like that."_

 _River bit her bottom lip and touched the painting._

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _Her daddy tensed even more._

 _"That's a long story, sweetheart."_

 _"But you still like her?"_

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 _"You still have this painting."_

 _"Yes…" her daddy murmured. "For some reason I haven't been able to throw it away. She… She was a very special woman."_

 _River looked at her face and thought that she did look special._

 _"What's her name, daddy?"_

 _"That really doesn't matter anymore, sweetheart…"_

 _"Please, daddy, tell me."_

 _"Alright," he sighed. "Her name is Freya."_

 _"Freya?" River repeated. "That's a pretty name."_

 _"Yes…"_

 _River looked at her daddy and saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He had really liked Freya. River hoped that she could have met her too._

* * *

"You can't be serious," Klaus huffed.

"Why not?" River asked. "I happen to like kiwis."

"Oh please, nobody likes kiwis!"

"Well I do. And therefore I'm sticking with my answer; if I could have any dessert right now, it would be kiwi lime pie."

He turned up his nose in disgust.

"That's just awful."

"You're the one to talk," she snorted. "What's your dream dessert then, blood served with some more blood?"

He smirked.

"You got that first part right, love."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. He had actually managed to make her smile. She was very grateful for that. For a moment she had almost forgotten everything else. She had almost forgotten Mitch. Thinking about him made her shiver. She was afraid what would happen the next time. So far he had settled for humiliating her by forcing her to strip in front of him, but she didn't think he would stop there.

The last four times he had been here had been horrible, but she had firmly decided not to shed any tears in front of him. She was more than grateful to Klaus for being so discreet, he always looked away and didn't speak to her afterwards before she had managed to pull herself together. Right now she considered him her only friend, as crazy as that was.

He had managed to distract her by starting conversations about all kinds of topics. He had also tried to ask her about her father, but that was something she couldn't talk about. As days had turned into weeks, she was about to lose her hope. Apparently her father didn't care what happened to her. He wasn't going to get her out of here. But then again, could she really blame him? She had said some terrible things to him the last time they had met.

Yes, he hadn't had any right to mess with her mind, but a part of her understood why he had done it. He had wanted her to be happy by taking away the bad memories. Just like always, he had thought that he could use magic to solve all his problems. She had been furious, shouted at him that she never wanted to see him again.

She had thought that he hadn't changed at all, even though he had kept telling her that he had. People like him just didn't change, not for anyone. She did believe that he had loved her the best way he could and he had really tried to be a good father. And yes, she did love him. Hopefully she would have a chance to tell him that.

"So," Klaus hummed. "How did you ever learn to eat a kiwi lime pie?"

"It was my dad's favorite," she replied before thinking. "I mean…"

They were both quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Did you know that I have a daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've heard about her."

"Her name is Hope. She's everything to me."

River wasn't sure what to say, Klaus hadn't talked about his daughter before.

"If anyone would treat her like you have been treated here…. Let's just say that there would be hell to pay."

River nodded.

"I can believe that."

"A father would do anything to protect his daughter."

Again River wasn't sure what to say.

"Now, I don't know what kind of a man your father is, but I promise you something, love. If and when I will ever have a chance, I will kill that bastard Mitch. You have my word."

She looked at him in wonder.

"Why… Why would you…"

"I may be a monster, but I'm not a barbarian," he replied.

She looked at him for a long while and smiled.

"Thanks. And for what it's worth, I don't think you're a monster."

"Then you don't know me well enough, love."

No, perhaps she didn't, but she wasn't afraid of monsters. She had been raised by one. And she still loved him. She couldn't help but wonder what did that make her. It was probably best not to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 _Kingdom of Norway, 980 A.D._

 _"Freya my dear," Dahlia said. "This is your new brother. His name is Marius."_

 _8-years-old Freya looked at the young boy in wonder. He hadn't said a word and there was no expression on his face._

 _"My brother?"_

 _"Yes," Dahlia replied smiling. "His mother needed my help and offered to give him to me in return. I thought that you might like him."_

 _Freya tilted her head and looked at him._

 _"Is he like us?" she asked._

 _Dahlia nodded._

 _"Yes, his mother is a witch. Not a very powerful witch though and I doubt that he will be either. However, he can be useful in other ways." Dahlia paused and glanced at the boy. "It's about time we have someone to do the heavy lifting."_

 _The boy still didn't say anything; he was staring in front of him with a blank expression. Freya felt bad for him, he looked so… empty. Frozen. Thankfully Dahlia had something to do in the cottage, she told Freya to show the boy where he could start chopping wood._

 _"Hello, Marius," Freya said after they were alone._

 _Finally the boy looked at her with his blue eyes. He looked confused and suspicious when she smiled, like he wouldn't have understood why anyone would smile at him._

 _"I am Freya. Your new sister."_

 _He didn't say anything or move when she stepped in front of him. They looked at each other for a while before Freya spoke._

 _"Everything will be alright," she assured. "As long as you obey Dahlia."_

 _The boy looked at her for a moment before nodding._

 _"Does she hurt you?" he asked._

 _Freya bowed her head and nodded._

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"I can handle pain," he stated. "My mother and father made me strong. A warrior. They told me that I must never be weak."_

 _"I want to be strong too," Freya murmured._

 _"I think you are," Marius replied. "Sister."_

 _Freya looked up. It had been a long time since she had been called that. There was still no expression on Marius' face, but he gave her a brief nod. The gesture was simple and she barely knew this boy, but for some reason Freya felt a small glimpse of hope. Maybe there was a tiny chance that she wouldn't be completely alone anymore._

* * *

Klaus looked at River; she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. That was good; he had noticed that she often had nightmares. About Mitch. She had never said it out loud, but obviously she was terrified of what he would do. Unfortunately she had every reason to fear the worst. Klaus had met scum like Mitch before and he had seen how the bastard looked at River. It was only the matter of time before things would become very ugly.

He pressed his lips together, silently cursing the whole situation. If and when Mitch would decide to do more than just look at River, Klaus wouldn't be able to help her. The thought was nothing but unbearable. She didn't deserve this. And he had to admit that he would have never thought that he would actually care. Yet he did. It seemed that the isolation and the hunger hadn't made him completely insane. Not yet anyway.

Obviously he did fantasize about her blood, listened to her heartbeat and inhaled her scent whenever he could, but he was also able to have a conversation with her. He enjoyed their conversations, although she still hadn't told him who her father was. She had only said that Marcel hated her father. That was all Klaus needed to know to like the guy already. Enemy of my enemy etc.

Hopefully daddy dearest cared about his daughter enough. Klaus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping to get a brief moment of rest. That didn't happen; his eyes flew open as the iron door opened. Marcel marched in, followed by couple of his lackeys, including Mitch. Marcel seemed to be furious; he was talking to his phone.

"You think you can play games with me?" he snarled. "Guess again."

River got to her feet as quickly as she could as Marcel unlocked her cell. Klaus had a very bad feeling about this.

"Marcellus…" he started, but his dear foster son simply ignored him. Once again he hoped that he would have never saved the ungrateful brat.

"Say hi to your daddy, sweetheart," Marcel snapped and hold the phone in front of River's face.

"Dad?" she said cautiously.

 _"River? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I…"

She gasped when Marcel grabbed her arm.

"I can assure you that this gives me no pleasure," he stated as he dragged her out. "Unfortunately your father forced my hand."

 _"Marcel, don't, your quarrel is with me…"_

"Too late. I warned you. For once you should have listened."

Klaus didn't have time to react when Marcel dragged River to him. They were standing right next to the circle.

"Now listen carefully, Marius and remember that it was you who did this to her," Marcel stated.

 _"Marcel, no!"_

The next thing Klaus realized was that he had River in his arms. Marcel had just shoved her inside the circle.

"Enjoy your meal, Klaus," Marcel stated. "Call this a gift. For the old times sake."

"Klaus, don't, please…" River pleaded, she was terrified.

Unfortunately Klaus couldn't hear her. All he heard was the sound of her heartbeat and the divine liquid rushing through her veins. He was so hungry. Starving. His fangs came out without him even noticing.

"Klaus! Please…" The rest of her sentence turned into a scream as he sank his fangs into her neck.


End file.
